La Fin Est Ma Destinée
by C.SkywayAvenue
Summary: "La douleur. La solitude. Le manque. Le vide. Le néant." OS à fleur de peau.


Une nouvelle fic sur tout petit fond autobiographique, j'espère que ça vous plaira...

Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>La fin est ma destinée.<p>

La douleur. La solitude. Le manque. Le vide. Le néant.

Ces cinq mots suffisent à qualifier mon état actuel . Je ne sais plus rien, je ne suis plus sûre de rien, tout m'échappe, je sens que je me perds, que je perds mon entourage, ma vie. Tout n'est que brouillard, je ne sais de quoi le futur sera fait et cela m'effraie. Je suis au bout, au bord du gouffre, je sens mon souffle s'amoindrir, je me sens partir, loin, très loin. L'abîme se rapproche et m'appelle comme les sirènes envoûtent les marins désespérés... Je suis désespérée. J'ai peur, je souffre.

Mais personne ne le voit, personne ne s'en rend compte. Je ne le veux pas. Je veux que les gens qui m'aiment soient heureux, épanouis, qu'ils puissent enfin respirer . C'est ce que je peux leur souhaiter de mieux, à ces êtres chers à mon pauvre coeur en miettes, après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi dans ma misérable vie. Ils sont la seule chose à laquelle je me suis raccrochée durant toutes ces années qui constituent ma vie.

Que mon discours est pitoyable, regardez-moi, je n'ai que 17 ans et je parle comme une personne qui en a 70 et qui est désabusée de la vie, blasée. Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise, mon existence ne peut se résumer que par le peur, la mort, la souffrance. Pensez vous que ce soit normal pour une adolescente de n'avoir connu dans sa vie que des sentiments de ce type ? Non, bien sûr que non.

Je dois bien vous avouez qu'une seule et unique personne m'a permis de remettre mon monde en question, mais cet individu m'a abandonné par ma faute. Je souffre et je l'ai entièrement mérité. Je l'aimais tellement. A en mourir. Et je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin.

Tout cela à cause de cette foutue distance qui finît tous par nous achever. Elle tue tout sur son passage, la vie, les sentiments, les relations, les gens... Et je n'ai pas fait exception à la règle, puisqu'elle n'est qu'une menteuse et à réussi à me faire croire que mes doux sentiments pour mon adonis s'étaient éteints. Mensonges et calomnies! Ils étaient toujours là, intacts. Mais étant une fille trop naïve, je l'ai cru et j'ai trouvée bon de rompre mes promesses envers l'homme de ma vie, pour soi-disant ne pas le faire souffrir. Foutaises!

Et après avoir agi, seulement quelques petits instants ont suffi pour me rendre compte de mon irréparable erreur. Je l'avais blessé, j'avais touché à son honneur, à sa fierté et pour un homme, ces deux parties sont les parties les plus importantes de leur conscience. J'aurai dû le savoir et ne pas laisser faire la distance. Mais je suis faible.

Je suis bien allée le voir pour lui demander de me pardonner mais il n'a même pas posé un regard sur moi, enfin si, un seul, mais dans celui-ci j'ai ressenti tellement de dégoût que cela m'a fait peur, au point que mon estomac s'est retourné . Il ne voulait plus de moi, tout était fini, tout. Tous mes espoirs les plus profonds se sont **sont** éteints ce soir là pour ne plus jamais refaire surface.

Tout cela s'est déroulé il y a quatre mois, et je ne m'en remets toujours pas, la douleur est insurmontable, je ne peux pas passé outre tous ces sentiments qui se bousculent en moi. Mais je l'aime, encore et toujours. Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et la prochaine personne qui aura la chance d'être, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, avec lui, sera la personne la plus chanceuse du monde. Il est la plus belle chose que ce monde misérable ait créée .  
>Je suis sur le point de partir pour une destination d'où l'on ne revient pas. Oui, vous avez deviné, l'Enfer ou le Paradis, St Pierre décidera pour moi, même si je suis persuadé que c'est l'Enfer qui m'attend. C'est mon destin, tout ceci était écrit depuis le début et malgré moi je le savais mais je refusais d'y croire.<p>

Le temps de la lâcheté est fini! Tout est fini, je ne mentirai plus, je ne blesserai plus personne, mes parents n'auront plus honte de moi, ils seront heureux que je les laisse en paix, comme il le souhaite depuis tant d'années. Je ne serai plus jamais cette erreur de la nature comme les gens de mon village aiment à me surnommer. Je ne serai plus la risée de mon lycée, la paria. Et enfin je ne serai plus détesté par l'homme qui hante mes nuits, mes journées et toutes les secondes de ma vie.  
>Je vais tous les libérer! La plaie va disparaître de vos vies, pour que cette dernière soit meilleure, sans fausses notes et tracas.<br>Je n'en veux à personne, il faut des gens comme moi dans la société, le monde a besoin de tous les types de personnes. Je pars en paix avec moi-même, même si la douleur et la souffrance me rongent. Le suicide est mon seul acte égoïste dans ma misérable existence et je suis totalement heureuse de le faire, pour me libérer de ce fardeau qu'est la tristesse...  
>Je viens de penser à quelques mots pour finir, je ne sais pas si c'est bon mais c'est de moi. Je me cite dans mes derniers mots.<p>

L'amour meurt dans la tristesse mais la tristesse meurt dans le sang.

_Ce furent les derniers mots d'Isabella Marie Swan dans ce bas monde._

* * *

><p>TADA!<p>

Des Reviews?


End file.
